


Almost Home

by Bizarra



Series: Come Healing Universe [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: AU, Calls from home, Come Healing Universe, Episode: s04e15 Hunters, F/M, Kinda Fluffy, Original Character(s), Post-Pathfinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: Voyager has established contact with Starfleet and Charlie meets his Grandmother.





	Almost Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026430) by [Bizarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra). 

> This story is set in the Come Healing Universe and should be read after The Face of The Enemy.

A Come Healing Universe story

2374  
Kathryn sat sideways on the couch in her ready room, PADD on her lap, and watched the stars outside her viewport. They were moving again after a week of being stationary near the communications array they’d found. They had intercepted a surprising automated hail from Starfleet and replied. Until the last couple days, they’d no idea whose array they were using and had hopes that they could stay longer.

But in true Delta Quadrant fashion, the Array had been claimed by an alien species bent on their demise. The Hirogen, they called themselves. Chalk them up to yet another enemy they’d made, who they’d most likely see again. Kathryn was honestly starting to wonder if perhaps she should start thinking of forming a Federation out here, just so the precious few allies they’d found would have the protection of each other.

She sighed and glanced back at the PADD on her lap. Speaking of enemies. Kathryn closed her eyes at the flash of a memory and shook it away. On the PADD was a letter she’d received from her mother. Seems Starfleet had made the classified reports about what had happened with the Kazon available to Gretchen, because of their relationship and because of the elder Janeway’s standing with the Admiralty. How she felt about her mother knowing, Kathryn was unsure. She was equal parts glad, angry, and sad that the knowledge of what happened to her was in her mother’s hands.

She startled when her doors slid open, turned to see who her visitor was, and quickly wiped her eyes. It was Chakotay, and he greeted her with a warm smile.

“I rang twice, but when you didn’t respond, I used my override.” Chakotay told her apologetically as he approached.

She returned his smile. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.” Kathryn lifted the tablet on her lap and glanced at the one that set on the table. “I was light years away. Was there something you needed?”

He shook his head and sat next to her. “Alpha shift is over, Neelix’s party is starting, and I just came in to see how you were. I know you got letters,” Chakotay briefly took and squeezed her hand. “Good news, I hope?”

She shrugged. “Depends on how you look at it, I guess.” She took a deep breath and stood. “Would you like coffee or tea?”

“I’ll take a coffee.” he requested.

Kathryn stepped to her replicator and ordered two black coffees, one with two sugars. She glanced back and gave Chakotay a smirk, “for the sugar addict.” Once the drinks materialized, she grabbed the cups and walked back to the couch.

As she sat, she handed her first officer his drink. Kathryn took a sip of hers and sighed. “I got a letter from Mark and one from my mother.”

Chakotay leaned back and lifted his arm. “We’re off duty, Kathryn.”

She gave him a wan smile and leaned into him. She felt him drape an arm over her shoulder and let him tuck her tight against his body. She lay her head against his shoulder and let out a relaxing deep breath. No matter what, ending the day in his arms was the easiest way to relieve her stress.

“Tell me about these letters.”

She nodded toward the table. “Well, the one from Mark was really not a surprise. He’s moved on,” she lifted to look Chakotay in the eye, “as I have.” She lay back against the crook of his shoulder. “He’s married now. Married a co-worker of his.”

“How do you feel about that?” Chakotay asked as he drifted a hand through her hair.

Kathryn thought for a moment and shrugged. “A bit sad for what could have been, but I think things worked for the best overall. Looking back, I’m not sure if Mark and I had true staying power.” She sat up. “I loved him. I still love him, but I think eventually our lives would have taken us in different directions.”

Chakotay nodded. Kathryn could see the question in his eyes. She reached and took his coffee, then set both their cups on the table next to the PADDS. “You and I,” she smiled with assurance, “we have staying power. We have an inordinate amount of things in common. We are incredibly compatible,” she leaned close and drifted a hand across his face, “in every way.” She pressed a quick kiss on his lips.

Kathryn snuggled back against his side, “and after what you did for me last year, I will never doubt how you feel about me. You should never doubt how I feel about you.”

She felt Chakotay squeeze her closer, “I do love you, Ni’hana.”

“I love you too, Chakotay.”

She let their words settle for a moment, then leaned forward to pick up the other PADD. “That brings me to Mom’s letter.” She tapped on the screen. “Because she’s my mother, Starfleet told her what happened with the Kazon and let her read the reports.”

Chakotay sat forward, “Kathryn?”

She raised her hand. “It’s okay, I’m glad she knows. Glad I didn’t have to be the one to tell her.” She took a deep breath. “I just wish they’d asked me first.”

Chakotay shook his head. “I understand that, but it’s a little hard to do when we’re fifty-thousand light-years away.”

She nodded. “I know.” She ran a hand through her hair to brush it from her eyes. Kathryn tapped the PADD to relight the screen and handed it to him. “This is what she wrote.”

“Are you sure?” he asked before reading her private message.

Kathryn nodded. "I’d like for you to read it.”

Chakotay gave her knee a quick squeeze in response and began to read the letter.

_My dearest Katie,_

_The first thing I would like to say is that hearing you are alive was the greatest gift Starfleet could have given me. Your sister and Mark were both over the moon. I’m sure Mark will tell you his news. She’s a lovely dear girl, Katie. I hope you understand. Though from what I’ve heard, I’m certain you will._

_I don’t know how best to bring this up, but Starfleet has allowed me to view the classified files concerning what happened to you in the last year. Oh, my darling girl, it breaks my heart to know you went through something like that, but; it gladdens me to know you had a support system to get you through the healing process. Your crew sounds to be extremely close and in your situation, they should be._

_Your first officer sounds exemplary. I read Commander Tuvok’s report on your recuperation, and he noted that Commander Chakotay never left your side and took excellent care of you. He made mention that because of the circumstances, there is a child involved and that the two of you have been raising the boy together in addition to coming to terms with what happened._

_I can read between the lines and I know you, Katie. If you’ve fallen in love with this man and he’s fallen in love with you, don’t let Starfleet stand in your way. In fact, you shouldn’t. I know you won’t be happy with me for this, but I marched myself over to headquarters and used all of that influence I still have to argue your case. Despite your positions and due to Voyager’s circumstances overall, per Starfleet and myself, you are free to pursue or formalize any such relationship, as is anyone on your ship. In other words, Katie, if you wish to be with this man, you have my full support and most of the Admiralty. There might be one or two holdouts, but they know not to test me._

_I also want you to know that I am looking forward to meeting that precious little boy and we would welcome him into our family with open arms._

_I should close this, so I can make sure it gets sent with the next stream of data. Even though you’re so far away, just the knowledge that you are alive and that you are well is enough for me. I hope there’s some way soon we can physically speak. I miss you terribly. Phoebe sends her love._

_We all love and miss you.  
Mom _

Chakotay finished reading and looked at her. “Kathryn, this means Starfleet would not object to our relationship as we thought.”

She nodded. “I just wish we hadn’t lost our ability to contact home the way we did. The Hirogen seem to be a formidable species.”

“We defeated the Borg, I’m sure we can handle the Hirogen.”

Kathryn nodded. “I’m sure we can.” Her lips quirked into a half-smile. “I’d just like to meet someone nice once in a while.”

_Neelix to the Captain_

She tapped her combadge, “Go ahead, Neelix.”

_Captain, the party is starting and someone here would love to see his parents._

She glanced at Chakotay and smiled. “Then I guess we’re on our way. Janeway out.” She stood and reached for the man on the couch.

Chakotay took her hand and helped her pull him to a stand. He let go of her hand and offered his arm. “Let’s go rescue Neelix from our son.”

With a chuckle, Kathryn looped her hand through the offered arm and together they left the ready room.

2377  
Kathryn walked into Astrometrics to prepare for the call. This would be the first time she’d been able to contact her mother via the video stream. In last month’s data stream, she’d told her mother that she and Chakotay had married not long after the initial contact and that she wanted to start the proceedings to adopt five-year-old Charlie. She hadn’t wanted to be just his step-mother. She’d loved him as her own since Culluh had left the two of them for dead when the Kazon abandoned ship five years ago and she wanted that connection recognized.

Kathryn glanced at the chronometer and noted the call would begin soon. Neither her husband nor son had arrived yet. “Janeway to Chakotay, where are you two?”

_Sorry, Kathryn, we’re on our way. Charlie was finishing a lesson with Sam. We’re in the Turbolift now._

“Okay. I’ll see you in a couple of minutes then. Janeway out.” She closed the comm channel and turned to the former drone and requested that once she established the link, if she’d please leave them to their privacy. Seven agreed just as the doors slid open and the rest of Kathryn’s family entered the lab.

Charlie ran for her as soon as he saw her. “Mama!” He wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled against her.

Kathryn crouched and pushed Charlie’s unruly mop of black hair out of his eyes. “You need a haircut.” She looked up at the boy’s father. “We probably should have done that before today.”

“It’ll be okay, Kathryn,” Chakotay assured her. “He looks fine. You look fine.”

“The transmission is coming through now, Captain.” Seven said as she tapped a series of commands into the console she was standing near. She tapped a final button and stepped away. “You may respond at any moment. I will leave you now.” The statuesque blonde reported with a nod and a half smile. “I will remain nearby in case you need me.”

With one more swipe to her son’s bangs, Kathryn stood and acknowledged Seven as the woman turned to leave. She gave a quick glance to the man who moved closer to her left and smiled. “Ready to meet your mother-in-law?”

Chakotay smirked, “if she’s anything like you…”

“Unless you want to sleep in your office tonight, I wouldn’t finish that sentence, Commander.” Kathryn grinned when he chuckled. She tapped the console and activated the call. Her smile broadened when her mother’s face met hers on the screen. “Mom!” What she wouldn’t have given to hug the woman at that moment.

Gretchen Janeway wasn’t all that different from her daughter. She too was a diminutive woman and there could be no doubt she was much stronger than she looked. She had steel blue-grey eyes and short greying hair with a slight tint of the golden brown that was likely her original hair color. When she smiled, it closely mirrored the Captain’s mischievous upturned grin. And when she spoke, it was as if an older, yet slightly higher pitched Kathryn had addressed them.

“Katie, my golden-bird, I’m so happy to see you!” The woman reached and touched the screen, “you look,” her voice caught, “beautiful. Healthy, happy.” The elder Janeway lifted her hand to the side of her head, “you cut your hair.”

Kathryn subconsciously mimicked the movement. “I did. A few years ago. I just wanted a change and something easier to work with.” Leave it to her mother to notice something so benign after nearly seven years of not seeing each other.

“I like it.” Gretchen said with conviction. A momentary awkward silence fell as the unspoken subject came unbidden in each woman’s thoughts. Gretchen then straightened and her expression changed from one of subtle sadness to a wide grin. “Well, aren’t you going to introduce me to those two handsome men standing with you?”

Kathryn felt Chakotay’s hand on her back as she let the melancholic moment pass. “Mom,” she turned to her left, “This is Commander Chakotay, my First Officer, my rock, my anchor.” She lay her hand over his on the railing. “My husband.”

She tapped her other hand on the top of the little boy standing to her waist. “This is…”

“I am Charlie Janeway,” he interrupted with a happy bounce.

Gretchen’s countenance brightened as she smiled warmly. “Well, Charlie Janeway, I am your grandmother and I am pleased to know you.”

Charlie’s dimples deepened with his smile. He looked up and patted Kathryn’s side. “What does that mean?”

“What does what mean?” Kathryn asked.

“Gram… gramother?” He sounded out the unfamiliar word.

“Oh!” It hadn’t occurred to her he’d never heard the word. “Well,” Kathryn pointed to the screen, “she is my mama, like I am yours. That makes her your grandmother.”

“It’s like a mother, dear, only better.” Gretchen supplied with a wink. “I make better brownies.”

Charlie laughed at this. “Papa makes all the food, when Neelix is cooking yucky ’cause Mama cooks yucky too.”

Gretchen and Chakotay laughed as Kathryn rolled her eyes. “Okay, that’s it.” She leaned over and kissed the top of her son’s head. “Mama and Papa want to talk to Grandma alone, okay?” When Charlie nodded, Kathryn tapped her combadge. “Janeway to Seven of Nine.”

_Seven here, Captain._

“Can you keep Charlie company while the Commander and I finish our call?”

_Of course, Captain. I’ll meet him right outside the door to the Astrometrics lab. Seven out. _

Kathryn nudged the boy toward the exit and told him to go meet with Seven. “When we’re finished here, we’ll come get you.”

Once they were alone, Gretchen’s smile softened. “He’s a lovely boy. He’ll fit right in with Phoebe’s two. David, Phoebe’s oldest, is Charlie’s age.”

“I worry about how other kids will treat him when we get home.” Kathryn said.

Gretchen waved a hand in an all too familiar gesture. “He’ll have family by the dozens that will support and love him. We’ll see him through.”

“Thank you.” Chakotay spoke up, “for accepting my boy so readily.”

“No, young man, I thank you.” The silver-haired woman took a deep breath. “I know Kathryn has explained that she wasn’t happy with me learning of her experiences, and I respect that and will not bring it up other than this once. I’ve been waiting all these years to tell you how glad I am that my daughter has such a remarkable man by her side.”

“I’m not that remarkable, Mrs. Janeway.” Chakotay told her with a dip of his head.

“That’s Gretchen or Mom to you, son,” the woman told him with a mildly stern intonation. Her voice softened, “and to me you are, Chakotay. You got my baby through one of the worst times in her life and I will be forever grateful to you for being there when I couldn’t.”

Kathryn gave Chakotay’s hand a comforting squeeze as he bowed his head, slightly embarrassed by the praise. “I would have done the same for any of my friends, ma’am.”

“And now he’s _ma’am_ing me.” Gretchen turned her gaze to her daughter with a glint of mischief in her eyes. “Kathryn, maybe you **could** do better.”

Kathryn snickered as Chakotay stiffened to a formal attention stance. “My apologies, Mrs… Gretchen. It will never happen again.” He told her mother with a bemused grin.

Suddenly a clatter of sound crashed behind the older woman, and Kathryn could see a blur rushing forward. She quickly realized it was her sister.

“I haven’t missed it have I?” Phoebe skittered to a stop behind their mother and her face brightened with joy. She leaned over into the screen as Gretchen moved slightly out of the way. “Katie! God, I’ve missed… oh! Hello, who is the gorgeous set of dimples standing next to you? Hi! I’m Phoebe, the crazy sister. I’m sure you’ve been warned about me.”

Kathryn laughed. “Pheebs, this is Chakotay. Your brother-in-law.”

Phoebe’s countenance fell into a playful pout. “You always get the pretty ones, Katie.”

Next to her, Chakotay laughed and nodded. “I have been told all about you. It’s good to put a face to the stories; now they make perfect sense.”

Phoebe’s eyebrow raised, definitely a Janeway trait, “Kathryn please don’t give all my secrets away.” Her eyes met Chakotay’s. “I promise I’ve only done half of what she told you. She did the other half. Don’t let Captain Janeway fool you. Katie Janeway has an ornery streak a mile wide.”

“Oh, I’ve noticed.” Chakotay said, giving Kathryn’s shoulder a squeeze.

The console beeped, letting them know their time was nearly up. Kathryn stood straight and took in a breath. She didn’t want to end this call, but she knew she had to. Other crew members needed their time too. She was thankful that Chakotay had donated his time this month to add an extra few minutes to their call. 

“Mom, we need to go,” Kathryn said sadly.

Phoebe moved behind their mother, so they both could share the screen. “I know, darling.” Gretchen said. “You are loved and missed here. Starfleet is doing everything it can to get you home.”

“I can’t wait to meet my nephew!” Phoebe squeezed their mother’s shoulders, “and I promise to behave when you get home, but maybe we could trade husbands once in a while.”

“Phoebe!”

The younger sibling turned serious. “I miss my sidekick. You get home safe, sis; you have two nephews here that want to meet their Aunt Katie.” Phoebe loosely wrapped her arms around their mother’s neck as she leaned closer, “love you to the delta quadrant and back.” 

“I love you the same, Pheebs.” Kathryn replied, her eyes brightening. “Mama, I miss you so much. There’s been many a time over the years I’ve needed to talk to you.” She quickly brushed away an escaping tear. “I can’t wait to feel your arms around me.”

“Oh my baby girl, I think about you every day.” Gretchen told her with a voice heavy with emotion. She nodded toward the man to Kathryn’s left. “In the meantime, you have his arms to hold you when you need it.” Her mother pointed to her, “and don’t ignore your needs, Kathryn.”

Kathryn felt Chakotay’s arm go around her and she leaned into him. “I won’t.” She lifted her hand and blew kisses to both women. “I love you both. I’ll write a letter for next month and hopefully we can talk again soon. I want my crew to speak with their families too.”

Both women answered her kiss with their own. “You do what you need to do, Katie. You are deeply loved on this side of the galaxy. You will have letters in the next data stream. Oh! That reminds me. In this data stream, I’ve sent you the paperwork to fill out for Charlie’s adoption.”

“Thank you, Mom.” Kathryn straightened. “I’ll send it back in the next stream. Take care you two. Love you.” She tapped the console and with a heavy heart ended the transmission.

Kathryn turned and found herself enveloped in a warm embrace. She melted into the hug and closed her eyes, inhaling the comforting scent of the closest thing to a home she had in the delta quadrant. “Are you okay?” She felt his breath atop her hair as he spoke.

“I am.” Kathryn smiled. She’d just spoken to her mother and sister. Her mother! A woman she’d never expected to see again. Her throat tightened and she let out a sob-like laugh. Kathryn lifted her head and looked into warm, deep brown eyes. “I am okay.” She lay her hands aside his face and caressed his skin with her thumbs. “We will be okay. They know we’re here.” Kathryn’s arms wrapped around Chakotay’s neck and she hugged him close, finally accepting that Voyager was no longer truly _lost_. “They know we’re here.” Even if it took them the expected thirty-years to get back to Earth, that knowledge made home seem so much closer.

Almost home. Voyager was almost home.


End file.
